


Aurora Reborn

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aurora dies but she doesn't stay dead.
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Aurora Reborn

All the characters of this story belong to Disney, this story is just for fun!

Ch. 1

Aurora looks at the ashes that were once her mother start to fly around and form a little tornado of sorts. Before she knows it, she feels a push and starts falling towards the ground. Aurora starts screaming catching the attention to those below. Phillip rushes over to try and catch her but it was too late, she already hit the ground and the impact was enough to kill her. Everyone is shocked and looks at the late queen of the Moors who was supposed to marry Phillip that day. Phillip is absolutely heartbroken and can't believe that his mother would do this to the person he loved. Maleficent, on the other hand, has fully taken shape as a Phoenix. She looks around but can't see Queen Ingrith anywhere and then she spots the commotion. Everyone seems to be sad and some people are crying, what in the world is happening? Then she spots it, the sight alone was able to make her blood boil.

Maleficent turns back into her fae form and runs to Aurora taking Aurora in her arms and holding her close. Aurora isn't breathing, she's cold and she's pale. Maleficent knows it is too late to do anything but she tries, she remembers Conall telling her that in her hands she holds life and death. Maleficent is trying her best to use her magic to wake Aurora up but it's of no use. Aurora is dead and no amount of magic can save her. Maleficent lets her anger and sadness be known, what once was a sunny and clear day was not forming grey clouds that started to rain and wind was picking up. Maleficent screamed in anguish and much like she did when she learned the reason Stefan took her wings, she released a beam of green magic that exploded in the sky. Maleficent then spots Ingrith trying to sneak away from the scene, Maleficent is enraged and though her first plan was to spare the queen for Aurora's sake. Aurora was dead thanks to Ingrith and there was no point in keeping Ingrith alive as her death would affect no one close to her. The guards just stood still even though they knew it was their job to help their queen all of them knew not to interfere with an angry mother that just lost her child. Maleficent flew straight towards Ingrith and without a moment's hesitation, killed her. Maleficent is still full of rage, she flew up and flew away from everyone taking Aurora with her.

Everyone started to snap back to reality and Phillip looked at his dead mother, even though his mother did horrible things to innocent creatures and killed his fiancée he still can't help feeling saddened by her death she is after all his mother. Percival walks up to Phillip and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder looking at him with pity. "What do we do now, King Phillip?" asked a guard. The question threw Phillip off a bit but he realized that with his father being cursed to sleep forever and his mother being dead, he was now in charge of the whole kingdom. Phillip stands tall and addresses his guards "Stand down, there will be no more fighting not today not ever. My mother started this war and it ended with tragedy on both sides. We may never be allies but we do not need to fight, for now, please escort all the Moorfolk back to the Moors and then we shall mourn for all the losses today. All the Moorfolk had no problem returning back to their home and away from the kingdom that just tried to eradicate all of them. When they were back home though they were equally as confused on how to move forward. They returned to the Moors to find that their Protector and Queen was nowhere in sight.

Maleficent is somewhere far away from the Moors and Ulstead, she is still trying desperately to bring Aurora to life again. Maleficent is blaming everyone for the death of Aurora; Diaval for not watching out for Aurora in her absence, the dark fae for distracting her, Phillip for being oblivious to his mother's sinister plans, the Moorfolk for not being cautious, Aurora for being naïve, herself for being so selfish to leave Aurora with the monster just because Aurora was doubting her. She should have known it was a trick if she has stayed things could have been different. Maleficent could have protected Aurora from Ingrith but no because she let her temper get the best of her she fell right into Ingrith's trap. Maleficent hears some wings flapping and instantly knows who it is, she uses her magic to turn Diaval into a human. Maleficent asks "How did you find me?" Diaval tries to lighten up the mood by saying "All I really had to do was follow the storm and the green magic really." In a somewhat cherry tone. It doesn't improve Maleficent's mood in the slightest, she continues to try and bring Aurora back to life. It is silent between them, all that is heard is the use of magic and the storm that Maleficent brewed earlier. Maleficent tries using her magic over and over again in any way she can think of, even when Maleficent is clearly exhausted she still continues. "Stop." Diaval says but Maleficent ignores him keeping all her attention on Aurora, it isn't until Diaval grabs her hand that he gets her attention. "Stop." Diaval says again, Maleficent turns to him and yanks her hand away "Leave me alone, Diaval." She commands.

Diaval can see that Maleficent is hurting so he doesn't leave her instead he wraps his arms around Maleficent. Diaval speaks calmly "I know you're desperate to bring her back but she's gone" he hears Maleficent choke back a sob and continues "No matter what you do, she's gone." Maleficent then starts speaking "No, I can bring her back, I will bring her back just like I did before and just as she did for me." Diaval rebuttals "Aurora is not under a sleeping curse that can be awakened by true love's kiss like last time nor is she part phoenix waiting to be reborn and reach her final stage of growth." Maleficent looks at Aurora and stands up, Diaval lets go of her and takes a few steps back as she turns to face him. "I thought you cared about her, Diaval!" She says accusingly "I do! I love her like she was my own. How could you think I don't care for her!? I was the one to feed her and rock her to sleep when she was just a baby! I was the one to play with her! I was the one to encourage you to help her!" Diaval yells back at Maleficent. They stare at each other tension rising higher than ever before. "Well, you certainly don't seem to be sad that she's dead." Maleficent coldly remarks. Diaval bites back an angry yell knowing that it won't get them anywhere, he remains calm and states "Just because I don't look sad doesn't mean I'm not grieving, because I am. I am just worried about you, look at you! You're a mess right now." Maleficent takes what Diaval is saying into consideration and says "What now then? Do we just give up and accept that she's dead?" Diaval looks at Maleficent sadly and says "Yes." Upon hearing the answer Maleficent breaks down again while Diaval puts a comforting arm around her.

"What if I can use my magic to take the essence of life out of a creature and transfer it over to Aurora," Maleficent asks Diaval is shocked that Maleficent would be willing to end a creature's life just to bring Aurora back. "What exactly do you mean?" Diaval asks back. "What if we found some creature perhaps a human since that is what Aurora is and sacrifice them to bring back Aurora." Diaval can't help but ask "do you really think that's going to work?" Maleficent deep down knows it's not going to work but is hoping it just might. They stay like that for a while but finally, Diaval convinces Maleficent to return to the Moors so they can at least give Aurora a proper burial. Maleficent has mixed feelings about burying Aurora because If she did it would mean accepting Aurora's death which she wasn't even close to ready for but if she didn't, they wouldn't know what else to do with Aurora.

As soon as they landed in the Moors, Maleficent glared at the kingdom of Ulstead and like she did once before she created a thorn wall that no human could pass. Maleficent was done getting hurt by them, fighting them, losing to them, it was best for them to seclude themselves from humans. Without Aurora why even bother trying to make peace between the Moors and any human kingdom, she thought to herself. The Moorfolk let Maleficent put up the wall and though they were sad to see the Moors turn into a dark and gloomy place once more they understood how their queen felt as they all loved their late queen Aurora, without her blooming smile the Moors was already a lot less bright. Maleficent let the dark fae move into the Moors, of course, some stayed at the nest because that is where they feel they belong. It was a busy few weeks and though Maleficent was now queen of the Moors again all the planning was left to Diaval while Maleficent spent her time mourning. Eventually came the day to put Aurora to rest and though the days before weren't the happiest, this day, in particular, was the most depressing. They all had to say their final goodbyes to the former queen of the Moors. Maleficent was only there for a second to see Aurora one last time before she was buried then she left to again wallow in grief. The following days were the burial of other Moorfolks that lost their lives in the massacre at Ulstead. New tomb blooms grew from where the dead were buried and it was starting to look like it was never disturbed, to begin with. Even the place where Aurora was buried started to grow tomb blooms, most figured it was because she was surrounded by fairy magic her whole life that some rubbed off on her.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, they all slowly started to feel better and the Moors started feeling lively once more. There was only one fairy who was still grieving so heavily that it still had hold of her. Diaval was getting tired of Maleficent constantly mourning and even though he knew exactly what she was going through, he was left with all her duties and everyone looked to him because he was her right-hand man. Diaval has been so caught up on taking care of the Moors that he himself hasn't had the time to grieve over Aurora yet. Things started settling down in the Moors giving Diaval more time to comfort and mourn with Maleficent, they talked about their shared love for Aurora, how much she will be missed, reminisced the good memories of her bright demeanor and eventually started to talk about what to do next.

Ch. 2

All the characters of this story belong to Disney, this story is just for fun!

Maleficent slowly starts feeling better and starts letting Diaval get close to her, even though Maleficent was wary of being too close to anyone Diaval has never left her side or let her down and it felt nice to trust someone with your true raw emotions. At one point Diaval talks Maleficent into going to a party that is being hosted by the dark fae and from there it all gets chaotic.

Diaval and Maleficent are given some drinks to try that unbeknownst to them were made by Flittle, Thistlewit, and Knotgrass who were trying their best to make delicious drinks for everyone to enjoy. They both start acting not like themselves being looser and acting like a couple of partying teens. Not many Moorfolks really noticed them as they were all kind of disoriented by trying the three pixies other drinks they made. Maleficent leads Diaval away from the party and somewhere quieter with a mischievous smile on her face.

The next morning they both wake up to find them laying on each other only partly dressed. They both scream and rush to get up, Diaval covers his eyes to not intrude on Maleficent like the gentlemen he is and Maleficent rushes to put on her robe. "You can stop now" calls out Maleficent and Diaval slowly lowers his hand relieved at the sight of Maleficent fully clothed. "Do you remember at all what happened last night?" Asks Diaval but the look on Maleficent's face tells him that she is just as confused as he is. "You realize you are still without much of your clothing, right?" Was Maleficent's only response. Diaval quickly throws on his clothing as Maleficent smirks at him finding his antics quite humorous. They went back down to where the rest of the people are just starting their day. "Well look who finally decided to show their faces. Not surprised you left the party though, you two don't seem like party people to me." Borra says as soon as he sees them. Diaval gives him a questioning glance while Maleficent asks "What party?" Borra laughs and says "You don't remember, do you? Most of the Moorfolks don't remember what happened either the only ones that do seem to be the ones that didn't drink the special beverage the three pixies made." Both Maleficent and Diaval remember that they drank something before it all started to get fuzzy and come to the conclusion that the drink they drank was made by the pixies. Maleficent asks "Were there any other side effects you found?" Borra thinks and then answers with "Well everyone seemed to start acting not themselves, being more careless, wild, and carefree but other than that..." Maleficent nods and bids farewell to Borra. "So that certainly explains a lot, doesn't it?" Asks Diaval on their way back to Maleficent's tree, Maleficent agrees "It does." Since nothing unusual happened following that day they both dropped the subject and moved on both making a mental note to not drink any mysterious drinks offered to them.

In the next few months, Maleficent starts feeling sick and getting more tired often. At first, they both thought that perhaps Maleficent just caught something and it would go away on its own, but it didn't. After a few weeks, they both started worrying about what's happening and so did the rest of the Moorfolk. More weeks passed by and everyone seemed to notice that Maleficent went through a lot of mood swings and that she seemed to crave certain foods at times. Some Moorfolks knew what those symptoms usually meant but thought it was impossible as Maleficent never let anyone close since Stefan betrayed her. A few months later Maleficent felt something in her stomach, it wasn't painful but she could definitely feel something. Maleficent was just resting after a meal and she felt a flutter of sorts in her stomach region.

Maleficent realizes that all the symptoms she has been feeling are signs of pregnancy and the thing she is feeling could be the baby moving around. Maleficent calls out "Diaval?" "Yes?" Diaval responds. Maleficent breathes a heavy sigh and tilts her head as she says "I think I know what's going on." Diaval gives her a questioning glance and Maleficent continues "I think I'm pregnant…" Diaval is shocked to hear that, he opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it, sure he realized that Maleficent's symptoms were similar to pregnancy signs but he thought it was impossible as well Maleficent was always closed off and didn't let anyone close to her. "Do you have any idea when this could have happened?" Diaval finally asks after a long pause of silence. "I have a guess but I'm not quite sure, remember the morning a few months back where we woke up and couldn't remember anything that happened the previous night?" Diaval slowly nods and Maleficent continues "Well the reason we couldn't remember was because we drank something made by the pixies and another side effect to the drink was acting out of character, more relaxed or something like that." "Do you really think we could have done it that night?" Asked Diaval still skeptical of what Maleficent was saying. Maleficent nods "We both weren't feeling ourselves and it would explain why we woke up partly clothed. Also, pregnancy is the only explanation we have for why these symptoms have been going on for as long as they have." Diaval nods taking it all in, he can't deny it as all the things add up to Maleficent being pregnant but it is still hard to wrap his mind around it. Diaval puts his hand near Maleficent's stomach and looks into her eyes as if to ask if he can touch her stomach, Maleficent nods and Diaval places his hand on Maleficent's stomach. From the moment Diaval places his hand on her stomach, he can feel that something is moving inside Maleficent.

The Moors seemed a lot happier ever since Maleficent found out she was pregnant, and though she never told anyone else the Moorfolk could tell that she was in a much brighter mood. Maleficent wasn't exactly positive on her being pregnant but as more months went by, it was hard to deny it as she could feel more movement in her stomach region and she had a baby bump. The more it sunk in and the more it became reality instead of just a probability Maleficent really started to get worried again. Maleficent still wasn't over her late daughter's death and neither was Diaval. Maleficent wondered if she would be able to love the child growing inside her when her heart was still aching for the one she lost almost a year ago. Diaval tried his best to comfort her but Maleficent still continued to worry about how her relationship with her child will end up. Maleficent also worried that she would love the child so much that she forgot all about her first child, which was equally as horrible of a thought as the other one. The farther she got in her pregnancy the more she secluded herself from the others and just stayed in her tree or the castle she made for Aurora.

Then the day came, Maleficent knew what was going on instantly once she feels a searing pain. Diaval was there to comfort her and gave her some herbs that could numb the pain. The birth process went by more smoothly than Maleficent anticipated. Diaval washed the newborn and handed the baby over to Maleficent telling her that it was a girl. As soon as Maleficent saw her she realized that her baby had bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes...Much like her other daughter. If it weren't for the fact that Maleficent and Diaval were the only people in the room, Maleficent might have wondered if one of the fairies played a nasty trick on her and swapped her baby with another but knowing that Diaval would never do such a thing she knew that this blond baby was her's. The baby stared at her and Maleficent realized that the baby looked exactly like Aurora when she was just a baby. Maleficent breathed in and out, thinking of Aurora brought up painful memories that used to be good memories. Since the baby looked so much like Aurora, Maleficent couldn't help but give the name to her newborn daughter.

Ch. 3

All the characters of this story belong to Disney, this story is just for fun!

The last thing Aurora remembered was seeing her mother's ashes start to fly around and then being pushed off the building by her future mother-in-law. Aurora remember she hit the ground and she thought she had died from the impact but she could still move around it seemed and eventually, she was able to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was her mother's face, Aurora couldn't believe that her mother was alive!

Her mother was smiling down at her and spoke in a calm and gentle voice "Hello Aurora, I'm your mommy." That confused Aurora a little and she wondered why her mother was speaking to her as if she was a little girl. A slight frown tugs at her mother's lips as she continues talking to Aurora "Your sister would have been ecstatic if she was still here…" Aurora was now really confused as she didn't have a sister but she continued listening to her mother in hopes that her mother would say something that would help her understand the situation. "Unfortunately you will never meet your older sister as she passed away almost a year ago, it's really unfortunate she would have adored you. I miss her, every day I miss her. You look so much like your older sister when she was a baby which is why I named you after her." Realization dawned upon Aurora that the person her mother was referring to as her sister was her well at least her former self. Aurora wraps her head around the fact that she indeed died that day but was reincarnated as Maleficent's child. One question remained though If Maleficent was Aurora's biological mother, who was her father? Her question was answered very quickly when she heard a familiar voice. "You should get some rest, Mistress, I'll watch over our daughter for now." She immediately recognized that the voice was Diaval's, so Diaval was her father. Maleficent held Aurora protectively as she looked at Diaval, Diaval looks at Maleficent irritated and says "Do you seriously not trust me with our daughter? I took care of Aurora when she was younger while you were busy trying to hate her." Maleficent is offended at Diaval's statement "Of course I trust you with our daughter, I just want to hold her for a little longer" Diaval rolls his eyes and just leaves the room calling out to her "I'll be back later! I'm going to find us some food."

Aurora looks up at Maleficent and Maleficent lets some magic flow from her fingertips, Aurora reaches to touch the magic which makes Maleficent chuckle. "Maybe you will have some magic of your own one day, you are half fairy after all." Maleficent says as she continues to watch her daughter reach her arms out. Maleficent starts rocking the baby in her arms and as much as Aurora tries to fight it she ultimately succumbed to falling asleep.

Aurora wakes up in the middle of the night to the feeling of being hungry and starts to cry, although Aurora hated having to wake up her parents in the night and much rather get the food herself she knows she is just a baby and can't do much. Before she knows it, two hands are reaching to pick her up out of the crib. "I'm guessing you're hungry, Beastie." Her mother whispers to her quietly. "Stop trying to replace Aurora with our daughter, Mistress" Diaval says getting annoyed at the fact that Maleficent is treating their daughter like if she were Aurora, naming her after Aurora was pushing it but giving the same nickname was crossing the line. "I can't help it, I just feel inclined to do so." Says Maleficent as she sits on the bed with Aurora. "I know you miss her, I miss her too, but you can't treat our daughter like she is Aurora. When she's older she will feel trapped in her older sister's shadow and have an inferiority complex" Diaval states. Maleficent doesn't respond with anything and Aurora is dying to tell them that she is the true Aurora and that they haven't lost her. Maleficent starts to feed Aurora which takes a bit of encouragement from Maleficent to drink up. "You know we have flowers we could have fed her with instead." Diaval says as he stares at her. The only response he got from Maleficent was a hand wave that transformed him into a bird.

The next day was a big day for the newly reborn Aurora as she was introduced to all the Moor creatures, they all loved her immediately as she already reminded them of their late queen Aurora. It was a pleasant surprise to all of the Moor-folk as although they have guessed pregnancy was the cause of all the symptoms Maleficent suffered though none of them actually believed she was. Maleficent let the other creatures hold Aurora and show her what the Moors has to offer, Aurora giggled happily as it looked so much more mystical through a child's eyes. Then she noticed it, the thorn wall was back up again. Her mood immediately turned sour as she looked at the thorn wall, her mother looked in the same direction and then looked back at her with a sad smile. "I think that's enough for right now, Aurora looks grumpy perhaps it is time for her nap." Announces her mother. Aurora is then handed back to her mother and they go back to the castle where Maleficent lays Aurora down for her nap. Diaval watches over Aurora while Maleficent takes care of the Moors.

Aurora wakes up to her father muttering to himself about Maleficent "Where is she? It's been hours, surely should would have taken a break." Diaval then spots Aurora who is awake and staring at him, he picks her up and says to her "I think we should look for your mother, but first..." Diaval picks up a flower-filled with Milk "It's time for you to eat." Once all the Milk is gone, Diaval burps her and they head out. Diaval asks around the Moors if anyone has seen Maleficent but they all shrug and say they haven't seen her in the past few hours. Diaval has a sneaking suspicion on where Maleficent might be, he heads to the grave where he spots Maleficent who is in front of where they buried Aurora. "Are you ok?" Diaval asks "Yes, I'm fine." Aurora stares at the grave, she hasn't given it much thought but looking at the grave her grave made it sink in. She had died actually died, it just felt so surreal. Maleficent picks herself up and composes herself "Come, let's go home."

Ch. 4

All the characters of this story belong to Disney, this story is just for fun!

One day when Aurora was a toddler she woke up to find her head was very itchy as she reached up to itch she felt something, she felt two stubs of something on her head. Wanting to know what was happening Aurora called for her mother. "What is it, Beastie?" Her mother asked as she walked towards the crib. "Mama, my hed hath bomps." Maleficent took a closer look at Aurora and smiled "Those are your horns, Beastie. They are starting to grow I see, soon you will have horns just like mommy does." Aurora was surprised at that, her former self never had horns and her current body looked exactly like her former self. "Wat bout wings?" Aurora asks. Maleficent gives a slight frown before saying "I'm not sure, Beastie, most fairies are born with wings." Aurora was a little disappointed that she probably wouldn't get wings, she was hoping that since she has horns it seems she would grow a pair of wings and be able to experience the feeling of flight with her Mother. "It seems you are a late bloomer though so you may very well get them, most faeries start having their horns grow in at a much younger age." Maleficent said as she could tell her daughter was sadden by the news of there being a more than likely chance of her growing wings. Aurora immediately brightened up upon hearing this and looked at her mother excitedly. Maleficent smiled and continued. "Even if you don't grow wings, I can always take you for a flight."

Aurora was even more excited upon hearing this, looking at her smiling daughter reminded her of her previous one and she started to feel sad as even though Aurora had died a few years ago it still hurt to think about her. Aurora could sense the change in her Mother's mood and couldn't stand seeing her mother mourn over her when she was still with her. "Mommy?" Maleficent turns her head to her daughter and says "What is it?" Aurora gathers all her courage knowing her Mother won't believe her at first. "I Aura." Aurora mentally faced palm herself, even though she knew exactly what she wanted to say she was still in the body of a toddler that was still learning how to speak properly. "Yes, you are Aurora." Her mother says in a playful voice. "No! I Aura! Real Aura! Aura not dead. Aura is me." That confused Maleficent but she knew young kids can say weird things so she responded with "Of course you are not dead, and you won't die for a very long time." Clearly trying to tell her wasn't working well so Aurora tried a different strategy. "Peanut's mommy shove me off roof!" Maleficent frowned slightly and asked Aurora "Did you have a bad dream?" Aurora hated the fact she couldn't talk properly so she put all her effort into sounding as clear as possible. My bood father was King Stephan who stole your wings to become king! You were mad and hut so you came to my Chris ting and cursed me to poke my finger on a spinel of a spin wheel on my six teen bath day here I wood fall into a sleep like death and only true love kiss could wake me. You watch me grow from far but I knew you were there cuz of shadow. When I was five teen you showed me the Moors for the furs time watching me from behind a bush but I notice you and want you to come out saying don be afraid you laugh and said you were not afraid and I wood be afraid and I said I wood not. Maleficent was speechless and slowly progressed all what her daughter said to her, her eyes were wide as her daughter seemed to know things that happened way before she was born. Maleficent also recalled what her daughter said previously about Peanut's mommy shoving her off the roof she realized when she said Peanut she was trying to say. Philip.

Aurora smiles at her mother while Maleficent looks shocked but relieved. Diaval has walked in ready to greet his daughter when he notices that the room has gone silent. "What's happening?" Diaval says in a concerned voice. Maleficent looks down at Aurora while Aurora contemplated on what to do. Telling Maleficent was hard enough and her throat hurt from straining her voice. Maleficent spoke for her "Our daughter is Aurora, the Aurora that we lost is now our true daughter." Diaval sighs and responds with "Please stop this, Mistress. I realize that you miss Aurora and you desire her to be back in our life but she is gone and pressuring our daughter to be like her isn't going to make the hurt go away." "Our daughter is Aurora, she really is! I am not making this up and I am not being delusional. Aurora this morning told me about her remembering being shoved off the roof, that her father stole my wings, she remembers the story of the curse, being brought into the moors for the first time when she was fifteen and how Phillip's mother shoved her off the roof." Aurora nodded along to what Maleficent just said as if she was saying 'Mother is correct'. Diaval opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find anything to say. A part of Diaval thought that Maleficent was still clinging on to the hope that Aurora was alive but a part of him also thought there could be some truth to what she was saying.

"Perhaps there is a chance that our daughter could truly be Aurora but I don't think we should treat her as if she was Aurora quite yet just in case she is not." Stated Diaval after a long pause of silence. Aurora's demeanor changed from happy to sad while Maleficent gave him a glare. "It seems pretty clear to me that she is, how could she know any of the stuff that happened before she was born, Diaval?" Maleficent questioned him clearly getting frustrated that he wouldn't believe them. "She could have been told the tales by the Moor Folk." Diaval says. Maleficent counters with "I have never let Aurora out of my sight since the day she was born, I know that she hasn't heard those stories from anyone." Diaval gave up not being able to come up with a reasonable explanation to how their daughter knows all these things. Diaval thought that perhaps Maleficent herself told these stories to Aurora and is now making it seem like Aurora just knows them but he's afraid of what horrid creature he will be turned into if he accused her of such a thing.

"Look Da vil! My hed hath horns!" Diaval slightly frowns at Aurora calling him by his name instead of daddy or papa but he gets over the feeling and takes a look, sure enough, he could see little horns sprouting from Aurora's skelp. Diaval chuckles and ruffles Aurora's hair a little. "Why don't you call me papa? You call your mother mama." Diaval asks his brows knit. Aurora looks off into the distance with an unsure face. Aurora knew that in this life she was living Diaval was her father but she didn't really feel comfortable calling him that at least not yet. It just felt so strange thinking of Diaval as her father instead of a good friend, sure in her past life, she had seen him as a father figure but actually calling him her father was an uncomfortable thought. Diaval could sense that Aurora started feeling uncomfortable so dropped the subject instead asking Aurora what she would like to eat for breakfast that day.

Ch. 5

All the characters of this story belong to Disney, this story is just for fun!

Perceforest is the name of Aurora's kingdom, the one that she gave back to the people. The name was revealed in either Maleficent: A novelization or Heart of the Moors both are really good books and if you like the movie I suggest you try giving one of the books a read.

Aurora gazes upon the wall that separates her and the rest of the world and wonders how much the world has changed, how much Phillip has changed. She longs to explore beyond the walls but knows her mother would never allow it. It's so frustrating sometimes, in her previous life her mother would let Aurora do what she wanted and would only give a small lecture on things she didn't approve of. This time around though she was a lot more vocal and stern when advis-No! Telling Aurora what to do. Her current life was so different from her previous life even though she was surrounded by the same creatures. Both Maleficent and Diaval treat her so differently even though they are fully aware that she is Aurora. Maybe it's because her death still haunts them, maybe it's because she is a child or maybe it's because she is their child. Aurora then becomes determined, she used to be human and she should be able to see what the humans are up to and how her ex-fiancee is doing. Even though it is the middle of the night and everyone is asleep Aurora still makes sure no one is nearby before she starts to climb. When it becomes a bit too hard to climb she flexes her new wings she just discovered earlier though they do not do much as they are small and are trapped under her clothing.

"PRINCESS AURORA OF THE MOORS! Just what do you think you are doing!? Screamed someone behind her and she lost focus on her climbing but before she could even start to fall magic was swirling around her body slowly bringing her back down to the ground. Aurora looked up to see her mother walking back to their home using her magic to carry her there. The walk was silent as they both have something on their minds. When they finally got back to the castle that Maleficent made all those years ago Maleficent lets Aurora down from her magical grasp. Diaval had spotted Aurora and Maleficent from above and dove down to meet them. "Aurora, where have you been?" Asks Diaval as soon as he is able to speak before Aurora even gets the chance to speak Maleficeny answers for her "The border." "I don't know how comfortable I am with you wandering around the border." Diaval says. "But why? Aurora asked, even though she was told not to go beyond the border she never understood why. Maleficent took a deep breath in and started to explain "The human kingdoms have been trying to rage war against the Moors again, King Phillip is trying to stop his people from coming after us not everyone listens to him or takes him seriously. Perceforset has also started trying to attack and ally themselves with Ulstead to take us down, of course even with their combined they still can't pass through the walls but it has been reported when anyone from the Moors goes beyond they get captured or killed." Aurora was shocked to hear that her former kingdom and some members of Ulstead are trying to invade the Moors. Aurora thought she left Perceforest in good hands and that her people knew not to fear the fae or attack them. It was silent for a while as no one knew what to say but eventually, Aurora spoke up "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were just keeping me in here because you didn't trust humans." Maleficent sighed but smiled a little "It's ok." Maleficent led them back to their home and tucked Aurora in for the second time that night and went back to sleep.

While Maleficent and Diaval slept, Aurora was still wide awake wondering about what her mother said to her. So many questions were in her head she found it hard to sleep like why are people attacking us again? How is Phillip dealing with all this? Does Phillip know that some of his people are allying with Perceforest? Aurora did her best to fall asleep but it seemed pointless, the one time she did fall asleep she was awoken by a nightmare of war. Aurora was worried about what might happen and what had already happened. Her mother mentioning how the Fae that went beyond the border has been missing ever since. It sends shivers down her spine knowing that they may be trapped to be test subjects for wicked experiments or even worse, dead. At the same time though she can't help but be curious about what the happenings are of the human world and it wasn't like people could see she was a faery as she was human-sized and her horns were so small you could barely see them peak out of her hair. Her wings could easily be hidden underneath her clothing at the time and even if they did grow larger she could use a cloak to cover them up. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to what the humans were up to, she still felt connected to the humans and that she was apart of them even though she was reborn as a fae.

Aurora eventually fell asleep and woke up the next day in a bit of discomfort, she realized it was her wings that were in discomfort and took of her shirt to stretch them out. Her wings seemed to grow twice their size in one night and though not big enough to fly they were not small enough to fit comfortably under her shirt, so she decided to rip her current shirt up and tied the fabric around her it wasn't pretty but it was better than nothing. Aurora walked down the halls and wondered if her mother had any clothes that she could use at the time being, sure she could just continue to wear shirts since her wings could fit but her wings were growing at an alarmingly fast rate as she was wingless two days prior. Aurora was surprised her mother didn't wake to the sound of her ripping the clothes but she just figured she was still exhausted from last night, she wanted to wake her mother up and ask her for some clothes but she thought it best to let her mother rest. When she got outside the sun was just starting to rise and she realized it was still very early in the morning. Aurora decided to spend the early morning trying to climb some trees, this time when climbing she found that her wings were big enough to give her a little boost. By the time she made it to the top of the tree, the sun was now shining brightly and she could see some of the faeries do their morning flight. Aurora could also see beyond the border where Ulstead and Perceforest were, she was happy she could see them even if she wasn't close enough to see what was going on.

Ch. 6

Maleficent and the respective characters belong to Disney.

Aurora decided that she had looked at Ulstead and Perceforest enough and it was time to climb down. Aurora realized her wings had grown once again in the last few hours she spent climbing. Climbing down was a lot easier than climbing up mainly because her wings were much bigger now and able to support her weight. Aurora would let go of the tree, let her wings hold her up in the air and slowly descend for a bit then she would grab on to the tree again. While walking back to her home Aurora stopped to look at her reflection in the stream, it was odd she got her horns first and yet her wings almost seem fully grown while her horns barely peek through her hair. Aurora imagines what her horns might look like if they ever grew, imagining it in her mind her horns growing all of a sudden she feels something weird on her hear she opens her eyes and to her surprise, she has two fully grown horns. Aurora wonders if all she needed to do was imagine herself with horns and wings for them to grow and then another thought appeared if it was possible to retract her wings and horns by just thinking, she closes her eyes and thinks of her without horns and wings and she can feel her body change she opens her eyes and looks at her reflection to see no horns or wings. Aurora is slightly puzzled at how this is possible but wonders if it has anything to do with Maleficent's shapeshifting abilities or Diaval constantly transforming from bird to human or maybe it has something to do with her being half fairy.

Aurora played around with her newfound ability watching as her horns and wings grew to their full size and back to being nonexistent, it felt weird to her and she wondered if that is what Diaval felt when Mother changed his form. "Good morning, Aurora." says Diaval walking towards her. Aurora turns around and greets Diaval "Good morning to you as well." There is an awkward silence between them before they hear a creature shouting "HUMANS ARE ATTACKING THE MOORS!" All of a sudden Maleficent swoops down from the sky to explain what is happening. "Humans are attacking the Moors, the barrier is holding them back for now but they are persistent. Diaval you take Aurora back home and make sure she is safe. Aurora you are to stay home and not go anywhere near the fighting." Then before either of them are able to respond Maleficent flies up and flies towards the barrier along with the other fae while everyone else is finding a safe place to hide. "Mother..." Aurora whispers ready to run to the border and help her Mother but Diaval predicting what she is about to do holds her back. "Aurora it's not safe, we need to go back home" Diaval tries to rationalize. "But Mother she could get hurt!" Aurora argues back but Diaval tells her "She instructed you to go back home for a reason, Aurora. Maleficent is one of the strongest fae in the Moorlands, she also has the other dark fae to fight by her side and you won't help by putting yourself in a dangerous situation. Maleficent already has enough to worry about." Aurora seems to still be determined to go to the border and help but Diaval manages to drag her back to their home.

As much as Diaval wants to run to the frontlines and help Maleficent defend their home he knows that if he leaves Aurora she will also come and as soon as Maleficent saw her she would be distracted and that could be their downfall. Just then one of the dark fae bursts into their home and looks at Diaval and says "Maleficent needs you come quickly!" Diaval nods and looks at Aurora instructing her to stay in the house and keep safe. Diaval leaves with the dark fairy and runs towards Maleficent as soon as Maleficent senses he is near he gets turned into a dragon.

Aurora peeked outside the window and saw that no one was near so she ran towards the edge of the Moors to help with the fight. Even though both of her parents told her to stay home and be safe she couldn't just sit around and do nothing while other creatures may be dying. She gets closer and sees the red powder, the red powder that killed so many of the Moor's creatures already. Aurora finally made it to where everyone else was and was looking at all that was happening. Many men were trying to take down the barrier while red powder seemed to fly everywhere. Aurora soon joined the fight and tried to distract the men or destroy their weapons. It doesn't take that much longer for Maleficent to catch sight of her and when she does she is horrified to see her daughter almost get caught in the crossfire. Maleficent knows she can't afford to get distracted but at the same time, she can't stop thinking about her daughter being in the middle of the fight. All Maleficent can really do is keep an eye on her daughter and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Aurora was distracted and was almost pierced from behind by one of the men's spear, thankfully Maleficent was able to use her magic to pull Aurora forward so that she dodged it but the panic and anger triggered Maleficent to go into her Phoenix form.

Everyone stopped the fighting to look up when they heard a terrifying loud screech and saw that Maleficent was once again a Phoenix. Some of the army men were smart and ran for their lives but most of them already knew what they were up against and didn't back down. Maleficent knew she had to be careful in this form or she could cause great damage to the Moors and her loved ones. Maleficent swooped down and destroyed all their weapons with ease. With all their weapons destroyed more of the men decided to flee leaving the remainder of the army to be even weaker. With the army dwindling in size the fairy creatures finally got the upper hand and took out the remainder of the army without much effort.

With the battle won the creatures either returned home to rest or repair anything that got damaged during the battle. The walk back home for Aurora was silent as both her parents seemed to be in deep thought. Maleficent was the first one to speak once they were home. "Aurora what were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Aurora was slightly taken back at her mother's raised voice. Even though Aurora hadn't answered her first question, Maleficent continued "You were supposed to stay at home and be safe but no you decided to completely go against our wishes and try to join the fight!" Aurora tries to defend herself "I was trying to help!" This time it was Diaval who talked "That doesn't change the fact that you did not listen to us! I needed to help your mother and I trusted you to stay where you were but since you disobeyed I guess it means I can't trust you and next time I won't be able to help your mother fight because I will be busy making sure our daughter doesn't get herself killed!" Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked down not being able to look at either of her parents. Diaval's words cut deep especially since he has never raised his voice before, all he ever did in the past was give advice. Aurora managed to whisper to them "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I really just wanted to help." Maleficent sighed before saying "It's alright Beastie, your heart was in the right place but next time a fight happens please do what we tell you to and stay home." When Aurora looked up both her parents were giving her reassuring smiles so she smiled back at them. They hugged and spent the rest of the day as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I that lazy I just copied all six chapters and pasted them in one chapter? Yes, yes I was.


End file.
